


I Choose You

by anisstaranise



Series: From My Heart Flown: Collection of Drabbles [26]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apples, Hoodie, M/M, Morning After, New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Never thought I’d see the day when Blaine Anderson sexily wakes up in my bed.”</p>
<p>He freezes at the words, willing himself to concentrate on Sebastian’s hands instead, the steady chopping of apples and oranges calming his senses.</p>
<p>There’s a reason he’s avoided Sebastian and his bed all this while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> For _Anons_ who prompted words: **hoodie** \+ **apples**

The glare of the morning sun through the bare windows that overlook the gorgeous greens of Central Park stirs him awake. His sights are greeted by the blue skies with patches of pink and orange sunrise-kissed clouds. He always thought being twenty storeys up in a lavish Manhattan high-rise would terrify him but as he drinks in the view, he sees the appeal- especially for someone like Sebastian Smythe.

He stretches lazily in bed, his body sore but sated, a sluggish satisfaction thrumming under his skin. He closes his eyes again to drown himself in the euphoria. Slowly, he turns and runs a hand over where Sebastian had laid with him last night. He sits up in a flash when he finds it empty. His heart races in his ribs, threatening to bruise everything it touches. It soon calms when he hears a faint chopping and the clumsy clatter of kitchenware wafting through the gap underneath the bedroom door.

He swings his legs over the edge of the Queen sized bed; one of the most comfortable places he’s slept in, he notes, as he reluctantly untangles himself from the Egyptian silk sheets that shrouds his body. Trust Sebastian Smythe to have lavish taste.

As his feet pad over the polished hardwood floor, he grabs his boxers tossed to corner in the throes of last night’s passion. He scans the room but the rest of his clothes are nowhere to be found.

It’s then that he catches sight of a worn hoodie draped over the settee, its faded fabric blending with the bluish-gray of the furniture. He smiles at the sight. It’s Sebastian’s favourite and if he’s being honest, it’s his favourite, too. Days Sebastian would don the hoodie are his favourite days.

Out of other clothing options, he seizes the hoodie and slips it on. It engulfs him since its two sizes too big on him, but it’s warm. Just like Sebastian’s embrace had been.

When he finally steps out of the room, a smell so sweet and delicious greets him; apples. The entire apartment smells like summer and sunshine and his heart grows a size bigger from the happiness expanding in his chest.

“Good morning, killer,” Sebastian greets him with a gorgeous smile as he approaches the kitchen.

“Morning,” he replies shyly as an onslaught of last night pleasurable scenes replay in his mind.

“Never thought I’d see the day when Blaine Anderson sexily wakes up in my bed.”

He freezes at the words, willing himself to concentrate on Sebastian’s hands instead, the steady chopping of apples and oranges calming his senses.

There’s a reason he’s avoided Sebastian and his bed all this while. He dreads to think _What next_ now that this gorgeous tech wiz and entrepreneur has had him in bed; Sebastian has a reputation of being somewhat of a Casanova.

Despite being able to woo any man or woman of his choice, Sebastian had relentlessly pursued him, a mere Archives and Records personnel who works for Sebastian’s multi-million dollar company, a nobody.

And yet, Sebastian had kept on flirting with him, laying offers that were both thoughtful and inappropriate, depending on the mood the tech millionaire was in.

He shakes off the thought of him being just another one of Sebastian’s conquest, a tryst. He regrets nothing, he decides. Last night had been amazing in more ways than one. He had finally allowed himself to give in to the attraction, the desires he’s so vigilantly denied. He had wanted Sebastian, had wanted everything the man had to offer.

“Never thought Sebastian Smythe made his own juices,” he says instead.

“Please,” Sebastian scoffs playfully. “Of course, I do. I’m not an animal.”

He watches as a combination of oranges, apples and yogurt are dropped into the juicer, along with a squirt of honey and a dash of brown sugar.

“Is this a feast you offer all your overnight guests?” he asks, his tongue unable to hold back the insecurities.

Sebastian arches a brow, carefully regarding him from across the breakfast counter. “I do pride myself in presenting an edible _Thank you_ for those I’ve had the pleasure of sharing a bed with.”

He flushes at the mention of others who had been in his situation, his cheeks hot as he averts his eyes.

“Does that bother you?”

Frankly, it doesn’t. He’s not naive to think that he’s the first to receive such a gracious morning-after treatment. But he’s lying if he says he doesn’t hope that last night would change things, that from now on he would be the only one with morning-feast privileges.

“Only if I don’t get to sample those famous waffles of yours that people seem to always talk about,” he says cheekily.

Sebastian grins and moves to pour a bowl of ready-made batter onto the already heated waffle iron. Trust Sebastian Smythe to be thorough.

They eat their breakfast in silence. It’s comfortable and welcomed, trading knowing looks and smiles over rims of coffee cups and juice glasses. He washes down the last of the delicious buttery waffles with gulps of Sebastian’s homemade juice, savouring the sweet-sour taste the added apples provide amidst the tangy orange and natural sweetness of the honey. It’s refreshing, every sip rejuvenating his body.

“Does it really not bother you then?” Sebastian asks, breaking the silence.

He looks up at Sebastian, surprised at the hint of worry and a little fear in those green eyes.

“Should it?”

Sebastian leans back in his chair, a sigh escaping his lips as he runs a hand through his hair. He waits as Sebastian pauses, seemingly to collect his thoughts- perhaps he’s choosing his words.

“There’s just something about you, Blaine Anderson,” Sebastian finally breathes.

“Is it a bad thing?”

Sebastian laughs, hearty and light. “No. It’s... indescribable.”

He jumps a little when Sebastian surges to grab both his hands across the table, holding it firmly, as though he’s afraid he’ll slip away. Truth be told, he’s not going anywhere. He never wants to leave Sebastian’s side if it was all up to him.

“At the risk of scaring you off- which, trust me, is the first for me- all I wanted since I met you is to know you, to always be with you,” Sebastian says and he can feel the little trembles in the man’s hands in his. He never thought Sebastian Smythe gets nervous.

In not so many words, there’s a truth hanging between them- a confession; Sebastian wants him- and only him.

Gladness erupts within but he still needs to ask: “And now that you’ve had me? In your bed, no less?”

His question is layered.

_Is this for real? Will it just be you and me?_

Sebastian’s answer silences his insecurities, a promise of _Just us_ emitting from the echoes of his heartbeat as he rounds the table to hover over him, their lips a breath away.

“Now that I’ve had you in my bed, I never want you to leave it.”

\---END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
